The Poison and the Remedy
by CJzilla
Summary: Daisy's shot at the Super Mario Strikers Bowser Cup is gone. It's another loss for Sarsaland. Daisy's best is never good enough and she feels trampled underfoot. But with the help of a simian friend, she'll kick the blues.
1. The Poison

Hello all my fellow Fanfiction motherhopers out there! The hits just keep comin'! This is CJzilla broadcasting another fiction straight my brain!

This fiction was inspired by a rotten day I had no too long ago. Putting the cherry on my Meanie Cream Cake, I tanked at Super Mario Strikers while playing with my brother. So I figured, WHY NOT EAT THE CHERRY AND WRITE ABOUT IT?!

This fiction is told from Princess Daisy's point of view after her chances at the Bowser Cup were blown sky high. Feeling like a royal failure and nothing more than a second banana in Princess Peach's shadow, Daisy needs some help to kick the blues. This is a oneshot with two chapters. Enjoy.

As I stomp flat another city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R MOTHERHOPERS! Flame or fluff!

Disclaimer: CJzilla does not own Super Mario Strikers or any characters therein. It belongs to Nintendo. Your reviews... I own!

AN: You're gonna wonder who in the heck Sedgwick is. Sedgwick is the name of my goalie on Strikers. Nice name for a croc.

* * *

The Poison and the Remedy

Tears of frustration brimmed my eyes as I came in the locker rooms. As if an insult to injury I could still hear the fickle crowd chanting Luigi's name. I snatched the towel from off of my shoulder and hurled it into the nearest locker. The anger of defeat stung in my throat and came out as a growl.

The plumber got the ball right past Sedgwick and into our goal. Luigi never played dirty, he never got desperate; he was just good. Luigi's skill got that ball in the net. He got that ball right passed my best. It seemed like my best was never good enough to win.

"Stupid Luigi!" I heard myself snarl as I kicked a bench across the room.

I made a fist with my hand and drove it into the closest locker. Even envisioning the young plumber's face where my fist landed didn't help. Why would I want to hit him anyway? Luigi did nothing wrong. He just won.

Then who did I want to punch? The answer was clear and simple. Myself.

"Daisy?" I heard Peach's worried voice from the door.

I spun my head, crocodile tears of failure falling from my eyes.

"Are you all right?" Peach asked in all concern.

Crimson embarrassment heated my cheeks and added to my anger.

"You won't care!" I snapped. "Winning and triumph mean nothing to you. You never get angry, you never lose control, and you never do anything that's **not perfect**!"

I turned my back on my friend, again hitting the locker with my elbow.

"Was everyone put on this earth to remind me what I'm not?!" I gnarled.

I paused, feeling a sob come up into my mouth.

"I _hate_ Luigi," I hissed. "Why does he have to be so good?"

The chance of going on to the Bowser Cup was gone. I was never going to be seen any higher than a second banana to Peach. Without this victory and jumping into the playoffs, I was just another speed bump for someone better than me.

"Winning is not all there is," Peach voiced. "It only matters how you play the game."

I shut my eyes hard, a yell of frustration threatening to escape my mouth.

"You don't _understand_ that I gave _**110 percent out there tonight**_!" I continued in a little quieter than a yell. "I played the _best_ game I could ever do! And I _still_ lost! My best is _no where_near good enough!"

Tears were now falling in waterfalls. I cried, dropping to the floor in a pool of my own tears.

"I need to be alone," I stated, not looking up.

I heard Peach immediately leave.

I didn't blame her. I would leave a miserably upset loser who had a big mouth too. I need to cry and bleed my melancholy away.

When I heard the crowds leave and the stadium silence, I emerged. I gingerly walked out of the locker room and to the field. When I saw no one, I walked into the lit soccer arena. I dribbled my soccer ball on my legs and feet while I was alone. I could live just a little of being in the center of attention, even though no one was looking.

Low self-esteem was a nasty master. It blocks you from achieving but beats you when you don't reach the top. The times and games I've lost to Peach, Mario, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Yoshi and even the Wario brothers. It seemed like I had lost more times than I've won. The bitterness of defeat immensely outweighed the sweetness of victory.

I thought for sure I'd at least get into the playoffs, and win the Bowser Cup. But I achieved neither. I was so good at soccer that I blew by Peach, Waluigi, Wario and Donkey Kong. But my hands were void of the Bowser Cup trophy. Now I was dribbling a soccer ball in an empty stadium, with nothing to take back to Sarsaland. How my subjects must be ashamed of me!

That thought made me lose my concentration and the ball went bouncing off my foot. Tears came to my eyes again as I bowed my head in shame. It seemed like the whole empty arena was mocking me.

I should just stop trying; it would save me the bruises and humiliation of failure.

Then my soccer ball that had landed in an unknown direction suddenly hovered under my face.

I looked up and saw Donkey Kong holding out the ball to me.

"DK," I blinked, not even smiling, "what are you doing out here?"

Concern was all over the ape's fuzzy features, but he smiled at me.

"I should ask you the same thing princess," he replied, then DK sobered. "Why are you crying?"

The dreaded question. I'm tired of my failure, I'm sick of not being able to get out of Peach's shadow, I hate not finishing first, I loathe keeping it all inside!

"No reason," I lied quickly whipping my eyes.

Donkey Kong gave me an unconvinced smirk.

"Riiiiight," he drawled as he walked around me.

DK held the ball in one hand before taking it in two.

"So you just cry for no reason?" DK commented, cocking an eyebrow at me.

I frowned.

"I came out here to be alone," I hissed.

But still that was just another front and lie. I didn't want him to leave, I wanted someone to talk to. The gorilla smiled and shrugged.

"Sorry," he apologized lightheartedly. "I just thought you might want someone to talk to. But I'll leave you alone."

With that DK took my soccer ball, put it to the ground and started playing solo. He ran toward the net, passing the ball skillfully with his legs. DK made it appear that playing solo was fun… But that was his game… And it worked.

"Give me back my ball DK," I said, walking toward the moving ape.

Now the king of the Congo Jungle was dribbling it on his head.

"No," he returned. "I don't think I will."

I rolled my eyes, irritation coming to my face.

"That is not yours to take DK," I stated moving closer. "Please return it."

DK let the ball fall, and he caught it. He passed a glance at me, then shook his head.

"No," DK answered like it was no big deal and continued bouncing it on his head.

Now I was getting angry.

"I said give that back," I stated again holding out my hand.

"And I said no," DK retorted, jouncing the ball on his knees.

He's so boneheaded!

"I'm not going to ask again DK," I was getting increasingly irate.

"Then don't," the simian responded.

"I want it back now Donkey Kong!" I ordered running to him and jumping for the ball.

DK held a smile as he bounced it just out of my reach. I grabbed at it, but he made sure it was out of my reach. I was really angry when he started laughing at my expense. I leapt for it again and again, until I fell on the grass.

DK laughed moving away from me.

"Is that the best you can do?" he chuckled, bouncing the ball on his head.

I saw red. Out of rage I jumped off my butt and raced to DK. I tackled the four hundred plus pound ape, knocking him clean onto his back. The soccer ball bounced off somewhere, but that was not the point.

DK had surprise all over his face as he starred up at me. I glared at him, promising myself that if he laughed I'd punch him so hard that-!

"Now that's the Daisy I know!" DK declared, his easy-going smile returning.

Consciousness hit me. I was lying on top of Donkey Kong after knocking him flat on his back! I jumped off of him. He sat up on his elbow laughing.

"You made me tackle you," I defended, feeling I had overstepped a boundary with him.

DK smiled at me.

"It's about time someone had the guts to do that," he sighed, the plopped onto his back. "I've needed that."

I was confused.

"To get dragged to the ground by a flying tackle?" I asked stupidly.

"Sure, anytime, but that's not what I'm talking about," DK replied looking up into the sky and putting his hands behind his head.

I stood and meekly walked over to him. I looked down on DK with curious eyes. The ape smiled.

"I needed to make you feel better," he answered.

I immediately scanned my blues and found he _had_ made me feel better. I felt my lips part into a grin.

"Only you can cheer me up by making me knock you down," I said, sitting beside him.

DK chuckled.

"You're the only one that it will work on," he said. "You're the only one blinded by so much anger and frustration that you get the strength to take me down."

My smile vanished and the depression returned.

I stood and started to walk away.

"I'm sorry Daisy," I heard DK call after me.

I stopped, looking down. Tears came and fell again. I heard DK's footfalls on the soft grass as he approached me.

"I apologize," he said meekly. "I didn't want to hurt you feelings."

I gave a bitter laugh.

"You know," I said with an icy smile on my face, "you've done nothing to hurt my feelings! Right now, I can't deal with my own failure!"

I laughed, mocking myself.

"Isn't it sad?" a smile was on my face but tears were in my eyes. "I can't even take defeat and now, I'm pushing you away! You and Peach!"

That did it. I held my head in my hands and sobbed silently.

"Oh Daisy," DK sighed, putting his hands on my quivering shoulders. "It's all right."

Then I felt his arms around me in a hug. I sobbed in his soft uniform and fur, engulfing the ape in a deep hug. I cried for many reasons. I cried about failure, I cried about making a fool out of myself when I tried so hard but lose.

But I wept about not having someone to talk to until now, about having the trust that he would not lose respect for me, and about finding a true friend for the first time. Right now I wasn't the one who had to make DK laugh, I wasn't the one giving the comfort. I didn't have to be the unwavering emotional wall I ordered of myself.

I was just the insecure, vulnerable, uncertain and weak girl I banished to the back of my heart.

"I'm a failure," I whispered pressing my forehead onto his chest.

"Daisy, Daisy, Daisy-girl!" DK returned almost immediately. "You're not a failure."

DK's voice was close to my ear.

"Have you forgotten that you were the very same person to defeat me in the preliminary round?" he asked. "And you forget that fellow princess Peach fell before you? I don't think I'd forget beating Yoshi in a soccer game, or making the Wario brothers cry after stomping them into the dirt."

I looked up at him as DK looked down at me.

"Sorry for not seein' why you think you're a failure," he cocked an eyebrow. "By all accounts you should be, I dunno, happy."

I looked down, resting my head on his chest, listening to his heart.

"I have nothing to bring back to Sarsaland," I whispered. "Just another failure… again."

"Hey, at least you tried," DK said.

I sighed.

"I should stop trying," tears came a little harder now. "My heart can't take not winning. I'd rather not try at all than try my hardest and lose."

"You think winning is everything?" DK asked, not believing his ears.

I pushed my head harder on DK's chest.

"If I am to bring honor and respect to Sarsaland and be on the same pedestal as Peach," I answered. "Yes."

DK paused.

"The Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom? _That_ Peach?" the ape asked.

I nodded.

"Daisy," DK chuckled. "She's made a career out of being the damsel in distress. I'd have nothing to say if you were her. I can't see why you have to be like her."

I groaned and left his hug.

"_Look_ at her!" I replied, taking a step away from him. "She's Miss Beloved and Preferred while I'm just the girl from the next door kingdom! She has her subjects kissing the dirt she walks on. She has men grabbing at her, _one_ of which is the most famous goodie-two-shoes Mario brother! Everywhere she goes and everything she does, it's big news. Peach is the first one even when she loses! It doesn't matter _what_ I do, I'm _stuck_ in her shadow!"

"No you're not," DK replied instantly.

"What?" I asked, thinking he was mocking me.

"Someone should have called somebody all ready because you've broken out of Peach's shadow," the ape replied, arms across his chest. "You don't realize that you've done what you think you haven't. Peach is being asked about you all the time! In fact, she's being compared to you and criticized!"

I had to admit that I did hear something about Peach being chastised about being kidnapped too many times, relying on Mario too much and not being self-sufficient. DK chuckled before continuing.

"Daisy," he started, "you are just hitting yourself too hard because you lost the soccer tourney. Peach may be Miss Loved and Preferred but you are Miss Looked Up To and Unequaled. When's the last time Peach cracked off a joke that made everyone laugh? Or when she made her fans pass out from cheering so hard? Of when she's been a friend to someone who has no friends. You're the one to make Bowser smile, not Peach."

Tears fell from my eyes.

"And SO WHAT if you subjects are crazy about her?!" DK continued arms in the air. "You have subjects that love you too, though they may not show it by kissing the ground you walk on. And I wouldn't worry about the fascination she gets from the male species. I think that attraction is in the eye of the beholder, because I see nothing but a ditzy, giggly woman. She's not a perfect princess."

DK stopped and laughed to himself.

"I mean, if I wanted to be the perfect hero I'd have a cap, some blue overalls, pipe wrench, and Bowser Cup trophy and name myself Mario. But I'm not," DK added chuckling. "I'm Donkey Kong of the Congo Islands, known for my strength and easygoing nature. Be the Daisy that's not afraid to get dirty, play soccer with the boys, wear pants and butt heads with Bowser and Wario brothers. Be the Daisy I've come to know and love."

I smiled, blushed and looked at my feet. I paused for a long time, then saw the soccer ball. I walked over and grabbed it.

"Thank you DK," I spoke loudly.

I dropped the ball to the ground, kicked it around with my feet.

"Now," I added. "Let's see if you can't take this back."

* * *

R&R. Rock on... 


	2. The Remedy

Chapter #2 is up.

CJzilla doesn't really know what to say 'bout this... One of the most mellow/fuzzy-feeling-fictions I've ever written. I know it's laid-back but let's not take it to the bad place and tell me it's a _DISNEY_-like piece! No offense to those Disney fans out there but... I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK! Oh well, I brought it on myself. Hope you crazy-nuts motherhopers out there like it!

As I swat bombers from circling around my head, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R you freakin' awesome motherhopers! Flame and/or fluff, I dare you all!

* * *

The Remedy

I motioned for him to bring it. DK laughed.

"I'm going to get it back all right," he returned taking a challenging step forward. "And when I do, I'm going to put it in your goal."

I giggled, passing the ball between my legs.

"Betcha a bushel o' bananas you won't," I dared.

DK crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Then I'll be sure to get it in your goal," he retorted.

"Ha!" I jeered. "No you won't!"

"Oh I will," DK returned. "I never joke about bananas!"

I rolled my eyes but played along.

"Deal!" I smiled.

I started running for his goal. In an instant I found DK right beside me.

"Now at least act like you don't want me to score," DK smiled.

I could do little more than give him a challenging smile before the ape stole the ball from my legs. I made a hasty 180˚ before running after DK.

DK was not going at a full gate so I easily caught up to him. A skillfully timed kick got the ball out of his possession and into my custody. I giggled and ran toward DK's goal. I heard him run alongside me. Doing my best Deke Move I evaded DK's footwork. It took less than a couple seconds for DK to regain his position beside me.

DK faked a slide tackle and I Deked. I did just what he wanted. With another tackle, DK had the ball. By that time the ape was laughing and so was I. I never imagined that we would have this much fun. I made another 180˚ and ran after DK.

I came to the left, going against the usual. I had DK looking over his right shoulder as I took the ball. A smile that seemed permanent was stuck on my face as I heard DK's laughing. He took off in front of me and cut me off. A slide tackle too the ball and my balance; I landed on the grass but I jumped to my feet and was after DK again.

I ran up behind him, taking a sprint and vaulting on his shoulders. I landed in front of him and stole the ball. A loop around the simian and I was running toward his goal. Dribbling the ball slowly so DK could catch up with me, I wanted to see what he was going to do next.

I didn't even hear him run up behind me, but I sure felt his arms. DK's large arms engulfed my frame and pulled me off the ball. I gave a happily surprised shriek and kicked my legs playfully. I was carefully thrown to the side so I was able to land on my feet and recover quickly.

"That's cheating!" I called to DK as he kicked the ball into my net.

DK came to a stop, smiling victoriously.

"I didn't wanna prolong your suffering," he retorted. "I know you wanna buy me those bananas! Because you're crazy about me Dais!"

I rolled my eyes but played along.

"Well," I began crossing my arms and slowly approaching him. "Who's not crazy about Donkey Kong?"

DK nodded, acting like he never realized it.

"Everybody's crazy about the King of the jungle," he mused looking off somewhere.

Again he gave me a zany smile.

"But some more than others," DK said looking calculating. "Do you include yourself in that category Daisy?"

"Of course!" I positively answered, sticking my tongue out at him.

"I knew it!" he stated like he's solved cold fusion, then laughed. "You owe me a bushel of bananas Daisy! I take 'em yellow and not a day too ripe!"

DK kept that triumphant smile on his face, I laughed.

"All right," DK stated, walking over to me, "let's get back to the hotel."

And with one quick movement, DK scooped me up and slung me over his shoulder like a jacket.

"Here's hopin' they have banana pudding tonight!" the ape cheered as he walked off the field.

I was too busy laughing to care that I was being carried out.

About fifteen minuets later, DK and I were walking along the sidewalk, with our hotel just about a hundred yards away. DK had let me down and we were enjoying each other as we talked about stupid stuff,

"So I didn't kidnap Peach in the first place," DK carried on, telling me the true story behind his alleged princess kidnap. "I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, bad luck and all."

It was Peach's fault in the first place for going through that Houdini phase anyway. In a magic trick that went awry, Peach wound up tied up with ropes in down town Mushroom Kingdom. DK didn't kidnap Peach after all. He simply climbed to the top of a building because he was lost. With Peach in tow, DK just wanted to get his bearings so he could find her castle and take the wayward princess home. Peach's squirming had knocked some construction barrels loose and the drums tumbled in Mario's direction.

"Not one of Peach's finest moments," I laughed and cringed at the same time.

DK scoffed.

"That's nothing!" the ape challenged. "Did I tell you about King K. Rool, ruler of all Klap Trap king? He tried to blow up my island but he lives like, next door!"

DK let out a loud laugh.

"That's a new stupid for K. Rool," DK snickered. "I think they had to burn down the school just to get K. Rool out of second grade!"

DK and I were now doubled over in laughter. I whipped my eyes free of tears.

"_THAT_ stupid?" I asked.

"His standards in stupidity continue to amaze me," DK answered. "But stupid or not, the guy's a mad genius. K. Rool has come close too many times to destroying my island and ending me! I hope he doesn't get any stupider or he might succeed in blowing me off the face of the map."

We laughed some more, but then we died to just giggles.

"Hey DK," I began, feeling a blush hit my face, "thanks for, um, cheering me up."

He shrugged with a smile.

"When you're down, everybody feels it," DK answered. "So I figure, why not get that smile back on your face? It's not like you haven't done the same for me."

"Still, thank you," I repeated. "It means a lot to me DK."

The ape chuckled and swung his large arm around my shoulders.

"Nothing I wouldn't do for a chick that is my friend," DK told me with a smile.

* * *

Dedicated to my annoying goof-ball, knuckle-head-McSpazzatron baby brother, who's pulled me outta the gutter more times than I'll ever admit to. 

And I know Princess Peach was captured by DK, I'm not denying that. BUT, I'm sure on the Houdini phase! Ha! And no offense to the hard-core K. Rool fans out there, but I read that large reptiles aren't all that bright, K. Rool being no exception...

R&R! Or frickin' audiences WILL die!


End file.
